Another The Bad Roommate Alternate
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Another Bad Roommate alternate


**Another The Bad Roommate Alternate**

**Naughty Girl**

(Tori's POV)

The piano was still playing. I tried muffling the sound with my pillow but it didn't help. Andre was probably playing forte. I moved the pillow away from my face and scowled in anger. Screw this! I sprung up from bed and stomped my way downstairs. Okay I love my boyfriend and all, but does he have to be playing his piano at 3:00 in the morning?! Okay here's the story, ever since Andre and I got back together after the Platinum Awards (this happened in my other fanfic), we've been going out again and things have been pretty good. Until it happened. Kojeezy is coming to our school to look for a song to produce. Andre and I both have been working hard on our individual songs, but then Andre's grandmother has been bothering Andre in his song writing. So now he's staying at my house until he finishes the song. It's been bad since Andre has been keeping us up all night by playing the piano. So I'm gonna end it, but little did I know that I just made things worse.

I stomped my way behind Andre where he was sitting on the piano bench, finger still playing keys.

Tori: Hey!

Andre: *flinches and turns around* Hey babe! Why are you still up?

Tori: *sarcastically* I don't know! Who could it be, ANDRE?!

Well, that was a little far with the attitude.

Andre: Well!..

Tori: Andre, listen. I understand the fact that you're here to write a song, but can you please not write it when we're sleeping?!

Andre: Look, Tori, I need to write this song!

Tori: I know! But do you realize that you're girlfriend is trying to get some sleep!

Andre: I really wanna impress Kojeezy with this song!

I clenched my fist and teeth. Does he care a single thing about what his girlfriend feels?!

Tori: THEN IF YOU WANT TO, THEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Andre stares at me in angry shock. Oh shit. Why did I go overboard?

Andre: *angry* Okay! I think I should go!

I watch Andre take some of his things and make his way to the door. Oh fuck I gotta do something!

Tori: *stutters* A-Andre I-I didn't mean it like that! Please I'm so-

Andre: Goodnight, Tori!

He swings the door open and heads out, slamming it right behind him. Oh what the fuck is the matter with me?!

* * *

I love Andre. I didn't mean it when I told him to leave. I just wanted him to know that I feel unhappy and wanted my boyfriend to understand. But I took it the wrong way and now he's probably really mad at me. I have to be honest, we haven't broken up but the two of us are in a lot of arguing. Like the common Beck and Jade relationship. Today I wanted to apologize to Andre and let him know that I didn't mean it. I thought things went bad at first, but then it turned into a miracle.

While I was playing for Kojeezy, I had Andre's tune stuck in my head and I played it for him. After I finished playing it, Andre pulled me out of the classroom into another argument in the janitor's closet. As he shoved me in, he shut the door closed and locked it, looking at me furiously.

Tori: What the hell Andre?!

Andre: You wanna explain to me why you stole my song?!

Tori: I didn't steal it. You got it stuck in my brain for always, playing it every night, dumbass!

Andre: What did you just call me?!

Tori: Dumbass, you dumbass!

Andre: Oh that's just it!

Before I could answer, Andre grabbed my forearms and turned me around to make me face the door. He grabbed my waist with one hand to stop me from moving and raised his other one.

Tori: What are you-

I didn't finish and felt a hand come in contact with my ass. I squeaked a little, after I felt Andre spank me.

Andre: You've a been a naughty girl lately! A very naughty one!

He smacked my ass again and I yelped a little. It may seem like it hurt, but it was actuall turning me on, but it was so embaressing.

Andre: First you kick me out of your house!

Smack! I let out another yelp.

Andre: Then you steal my song!

Smack! To turned on, I didn't say anything, except yelp.

Andre: And now you call me a dumbass?!

Smack! I bit my lip and yelped through my mouth. And soon enough I couldn't pay attention to replying back, so I continued yelping after every spank.

Andre: Aren't you naughty, Tori!

Smack!

Andre: Naughty!

Smack!

Andre: Naughty!

Smack!

Andre: Really, really naughty!

SMACK! My boyfriend spanked me hard enough to poduce an echo and I came, wetting my panties after being turned on that much. I think I'm not the naughty that Andre's refering to. We probably have two completely different definitions of naughty at the moment. Finally coming back to my senses, I panted heavily. I was in the middle of catching my breath, until Andre turned me around to face him again. With his face so close, I started blushing at the sight of his sexy face and the feeling of his warm breath against my skin. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled our lips together into a deep kiss. I was still catching my breath and couldn't kiss him, even though his lips were amazing, so Andre dominated me completely. After what felt like forever, Andre broke our kiss and looked at me with an evil smirk and I just stared at him eyes widened. He put one of his legs in between my own and used his knee to rub it against my core. I moaned and I saw Andre smirk even wider. Oh fuck.

Andre: You are really naughty, aren't you Tori?

He used one hand and started to unbutton my pants. No! Not at school! But it was too late. The zipper came down and I felt his hand slip into my pink panties. I took in a sharp in take of air and tried to move but Andre stilled me. He pressed his fingers on my pussy, making me drench him with my juices.

Andre: Look at you, already came this much, even though I just spanked you. *smirks wider* You're such a naughty girl.

His fingers slid into my vagina easily and I screamed lightly, trying to remain as quiet as I could. He starting pumping his fingers in and out of me forcefully, and with each pump, I would moan.

Andre： But you're my naughty girl. *smirks wider*

Tori: A-Andre...ahh! P-Please...ahhh stop! I'm s-sorry for being so mean to y-you. I j-just wanted you to know that I ahh didn't want you playing piano at night a-and that I wanted you to k-know how I feel! KYAA! I-I didn't m-mean it!

I looked down at the ground and felt tears form, as I felt more and more guilty.

Tori: *sniffle* I-I love you, Andre. I d-don't want to hurt you! I-

I was cut off when Andre used his free hand to lift my head and kissed me deeply. I was surprised until I melted into the kiss with him. He still dominated me, but I managed to kiss him back with as much force I could. After our lips parted, I stard at him in surprise and confusion as he just stared at me with loving eyes. He was fingering me lightly now.

Andre: I understand. I just want to make up for being mad at you, when I knew it was my fault that I was making you feel bad. *kisses Tori's cheek* I love you, Tori. I'm sorry for being mad at you as well.

I slowly felt a smile form on my lips, finally realizing that Andre fingering me felt amazing. I loved Andre, I don't want to make him feel mad again, so I should make it up to my boyfriend.

Tori: *smiles* So what should I so to make up for getting mad at you?

Andre: *smiles* Well first you can help me finish writing my song, since I'm at writer's block right now. And second, *leans in towards Tori's ear* you can let me finish what we started in here.

I giggled. Oh Andre he's so desperate, but I love him and I want to continue anyways.

Tori: Sure I can do both.

He smiled and captured my lips again with his own as we continued.


End file.
